Shuffle Me Tender
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: RANDOM! 5 Miz slash  pairings, 5 songs.  In the randomizer.  These pairing and songs were randomly selected.  So what ever got with what will be made into a chapter of this fic.  Please enjoy!  and review!
1. Animal

_~ This is a new thing im doing. If you know me or read my fics, you know I love The Miz. So I took six Miz pairing and six songs and shuffled them, it was totally random and so in doing random song fics to the random songs and pairings. First is Mizena (The Miz/John Cena) The random song was Animal by Neon Trees. Please enjoy and review!~_

_**Song- Animal – Neon Trees**_

_**Pairing- Mizena (The Miz/John Cena"**_

_**Warning- Slash!**_

**Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied.**

John watched Mike out of the corner of his eye. He wanted the smaller man, he wouldn't lie and he knew for a fact that the Miz felt the same. He just hopped that Mike would take it easy on him, he knew that he was not the best at relationships and Mike could be too emotional at times. Plus Mike never seemed to be satisfied with him but that could just be him because everyone else says that Mike was the happiest with Cena. They were perfect together.

**Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight**

Surprisingly, Mike let him take a shot, let them see if the relationship would work. He said he had a crush on John, said he had it for almost three years now. John found they mated like animals, it was not just sex, it was more intense animalistic. But they pretend its just fucking for now, just to make sure they don't get to serious and break before they have time to form.

John also found that when Mike was Mike that was one thing, he was shy, unconfident and an outcast. But when it was Monday, he was the Miz and he would eat you alive, he was someone to look out for. John was afraid that maybe there would be no turning back now, maybe he was caught in Mike's web and he couldn't get out. The first time they fought was Monday, the Miz was out to play, John didn't sleep a wink.

**Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh**

**I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

Even though there relationship was different and they fought often, John would never get tired of it. He was caught in Mike's web and he was helpless, he didn't even want to be saved if it meant leaving his lover. Mike had still yet to say 'I love you' though and for some reason, it bothered John. Usually it wouldn't he was getting great sex and everything but with Mike it was different he wanted more than just fucking, he wanted love making.

John wanted to know what Mike might be waiting for, why not say it, unless that's not how he felt. When this thought accured, John felt a pang of hurt in his chest and he stared into space, wondering why.

**Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide**

After their first fight, John wanted to do something he had never done before, he wanted to just run. He couldn't deal with this; he couldn't deal with Mike maybe saying it was over. John had felt the love for this man and now it wouldn't go away, he was in love with Mike Mizanin and he was afraid Mike wanted to break up so, for the first time in his life, he ran. His love only kept growing for the man and it grew tenfold when Mike went to find him and assured him that everyone had fights, he loved John and didn't want to break up.

**I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you**

Mike was over emotional and it killed John, Mike was like an animal at times, he would cry and then he could attack without warning. But John was never denied love. Even when Mike was pissed he loved John and John knew that. That was one thing that gave John the strength to stick around.

All through the years they were together, they were the same, they were different, they were lovers they were them to the locker room and they were us to each other. They were animals to whoever knew them.

**Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

_!Yeah, I didn't like this one either.~_


	2. Hurry Home

~ Part two, OH yes! This is Sheamus/Miz is finished. Just in case you were wondering, I took like six Miz pairings and put them in a randomizer and then took six songs and put them in the randomizer so each pairing got a random song and they are in random order. I hope you enjoy and please review!~

_**Song – Hurry Home By**_** Jason Michael Carroll**

**Pairing – The Miz/Sheamus**

**Warning – Slash!**

**He's been sitting by the phone since she left  
But it's time for work and he just can't be late  
So he grabs his old guitar  
And he plays a couple bars on the machine  
And then he softly sing**

Sheamus had taken up sitting in the recliner by the phone ever since he came home to find that Mike, and all his things, we gone. He would have liked to stay by the phone all day but he had to go to work, and he couldn't be late again; Vince would kill him. Sheamus didn't know what to do though, what if Mike called and he wasn't here? So Sheamus got out his old guitar and plaid a bit on the answering machine.

He had not played in a while but Mike loved it when he did. Sheamus bit his lip and then began to sing.

**It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home  
And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home**

Sheamus sang from his heart. It really didn't matter what Mike had done that would make him leave, Sheamus would love him anyways, there was no denying that. Mike could go anywhere do anything and he would still have a house he shared with his lover to call home. And if it was Mike who called he needed to know that they had some making up to do since that fight, it didn't even matter anymore; Sheamus would let it go and forget if only Mike would come home.

Sheamus couldn't hug and kiss him over the phone so his last words were 'So hurry home.' And he meant them. Soon though Sheamus was dressed and walking out the door so he could make it to work on time. All the while he was working, Mike was on his mind.

**Well the message light was blinking when he got back  
It was an old friend calling cause he just heard the news  
He says Man I hope you find her  
If I see her I'll remind her that her dad is worried  
And want her to know**

When Sheamus walked into his house nearly ten hours later, the first thing he noticed was the red light on the answering machine was blinking, meaning he had a message. Sheamus quickly dropped his things and replayed the message but to his dismay it was only an old friend. Sheamus drug a hand across his face as Drew told him he was sorry and he would keep an eye out for Mike. Drew promised that if he seen him he would remind him that he had a man who loves him waiting back at home.

Sheamus let out a disappointed sighed and went into the kitchen. He wasn't hungry but he needed to eat, he was getting a head ache. The night would be hell without having Mike in his arms. But it was his fault, Sheamus hung his head as he remembered the fight.

**It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home  
And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home**

"_What eva Mike! Ya war with em' grindin on em'! What in tha hell else ahm ah supposed ta think?" Sheamus yelled at his boyfriend. They had been out that night and since Sheamus wouldn't dace with him, Mike took his rookie and friend Alex Riley and decided to dance with him._

"_Stephen please, we were just dancing." Mike rolled his eyes. "Stop being so jealous."_

_Sheamus's face heated up. "Yar lucky ah care about ya! An what else would ah think after ya cheated on yar other lover?" Sheamus hadn't meant that, he knew how much Mike regretted doing that to Chris. _

_Mike stared at his lover with unbelieving eyes. Sheamus knew that would hurt him, he knew how bad it bothered Mike to think of what he had done. Mike turned his hurt into fury as he then went around the room gathering his things._

"_Mike, what are ya doin?" Sheamus questioned, frowning at his smaller lover._

_Mike just shook his head, closed his suit case and walked out the door. Sheamus didn't follow, he didn't think Mike would really up and leave, he thought maybe just for the night but he had been wrong. It had been weeks now since Mike left, taking half of Shamus with him._

**Well the days dragged by without a word from her  
And it looked like she might not be coming back  
People said man don't you think it's time to take that old message off  
He said no, you never know when she might call**

As the days turned to months and a month turned into a year, it seemed like all hope was lost. Everyone else told him Mike was gone and he should just move on and get over it. But he couldn't, he had grown to love Mike after two years and he just couldn't let go. The message stayed on his answering machine for everyone to hear.

**She was just outside a bar in New York City  
Her so-called friends had left her all alone  
She was scared he wouldn't want her  
But she dialed up that old number and let it ring  
And then she heard him sing**

Mike shivered as the icy rain poured down on him. He had no way to go and really nowhere TO go. After leaving he had gotten with a man named Bryan Danielson and he was everything but loving. The man cheated then called Mike the whore, he also beat the shit out of Mike whenever he felt like it.

Mike had thought about calling Stephen but he just couldn't, Stephen had probably moved on and found someone else. But right now, he had nowhere else to turn. Bryan had beaten him to a bloody pulp and left him on the side of the road. Mike tentatively picked up the pay phone and inserted the coins, dialing the all too familiar number.

Mike's jaw went slack and tears pour from his eyes as he heard Sheamus's loving voice, telling him to come home, it didn't matter and he didn't care...he just wanted Mike home. Mike choked on a sob, his voice cracking as he told Stephen's answering machine where he was and asked if he would come get him." Mike hung up the phone and sat down on the cold side walk, waiting and praying Sheamus would show up.

**It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home  
And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home**

When Stephen walked in and listened to his messages and heard that voice, he dropped all the mail that was in his hand and he was immediately in his truck, the place Mike was at ringing in his head as he drove at least five miles over the speed limit to get there. Sheamus pulled up to the curb, it was raining cats and dogs but he knew that was Mike sitting there on the side walk, hugging himself as his body racked with sobs. Sheamus quickly got out and took Mike in his arms, holding Mike to his chest but almost crying himself when he saw the bruised, split, face of his beautiful Mikey. Sheamus pulled back and held Mike at arm's length, looking him over.

Mike was covered in cuts and bruises, he had scars among other things everywhere. Sheamus grit his teeth and put Mike in the passenger side of hit truck, out of the rain.

Sheamus got in on his side and gave Mike his coat before looking him dead in the eye. "Who did this to you?"

Mike swallowed thickly, "Some guy I was with…I-Im sorry Stephen I-I." Sheamus cut him off with a soft kiss. It didn't matter that Mike had been with someone else, he was with Sheamus now and Sheamus would make sure no one ever hurt his lover like this ever again.

"Its okay Mikey, were gunna be okay." Sheamus assured as he kissed Mike once more and put the truck in drive, taking his lover home.

**He walked in just in time to hear her say  
Dad, I'm on my way**


	3. My Immortal

_~Yay so chapter three is up and this is a Miz/Alex, my personal favorite at the moment! The song is my immortal, chosen by the randomizer. Please enjoy!~_

_**Song – My Immortal by Evanescence**_

_**Pairing – The Miz/Alex Riley**_

_**Warning – Slash!**_

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

Alex sat in the hospital room; this was where he practically lived now. He remembered the ladder match that had done this, that has put his lover, his mentor, his friend, his Mike into a comma. They say he's brain dead but Alex just can't seem to let go. Alex wished he could just let go and let Mike go but he couldn't

He couldn't let Mike go, he wouldn't. He thought 'what would Mike want' but still even though that said he didn't want to be left in this room nothing but a lifeless body Alex couldn't do it…He couldn't pull the plug and let Mike go.

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

He still went to work but he was always back here by the end of the week to see his lover. He figured since this was just like Mike being dead his wounds would heal and he would be able to let go but that's not the case. They had been through so much together.

They had loved each other through the highs and held each other through the lows. Now there was nothing but the beeping machines and the broken heart.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

Alex remembered, he remembered when Mike had lost his Untied States belt. The way he cried and the way Alex wiped the tears away. How Mike screamed after having the night mare where his father killed his mother and then tried to kill him, he remembered holding his and whispering sweet nothing in his ear the whole night.

Alex remembered holding Mikes hand, how it fit so perfectly in his. The way Mike's hands were soft and always warm. Remembered how Mike said 'I love you'. And even now when Mike was probably not coming back; he still had all of his heart.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

Mike used to be so captivating without even noticing it. He gave off a light that shined on Alex. He made Alex happy, he was his angel. Alex never thought he would be without his angel. And now Alex was bounded by the life Mike seems to be leaving behind.

Alex couldn't sleep without seeing his lover's sweet face, his sweet loving face. And that voice, the voice that used to call to him, said his name, said 'I love you'. Alex had tried but he could never get Mike off his mind and he never would as far as he was concerned. That's why, while he could be out with friends or flirting with cute girls or fine guys, he sat in Mike's hospital room, holding his hand and whispering sweet nothing of the past that never quit seemed to reach his love.

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Friends came and went, co works and family. They prayed and spoke to Mike's prone form. Alex sat and listened, giving silent thanks as they came to see his poor lover. Every one worried for him, every one cared and wanted to help but Alex found no help. Mike was….Mike just wasn't with him even though he was there. Alex needed Mike to be with him.

Cody, Chris, Stephen, John, Jake, Randy, Mark, everyone was trying so hard but nothing would give. Everyone knew Mike wasn't waking up, even Alex knows but Alex had to have hope. Even though he knew deep down that Mike didn't want this, he didn't want to be a lifeless corpse.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

Today Alex did the unthinkable, the signed the paper….they were going to turn the machines off and let Mike go. It had been a year and a half and Mike was still not awake. Close friends and family, the ones who could take it went to the hospital on the day they were to let Mike go. Alex was there, even though he knew it would be heartbreaking to see them letting Mike go, something he was unable to do.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

The day came; Alex sat in his usual place. He held Mike's hand between both of his and rested hishead on their conjoined hands. Alex sat and watched as they turned the machines off, and he watched as one by one their friends fled the room, their faces wet as they left, unable to watch the sweet, loving man slip away. But Alex didn't, he stayed and held Mike's hand.

Alex watched as the heart monitor slowed before coming to a stop. It shouldn't have hurt so much, he had been alone all this time anyway. But now there was no hope and no chance, Mike Mizanin ceased to live. Alex slowly stood and kissed his loves still warm lips. He closed Mike's eyes before walking out of the room and away from the love he had lost.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me**

**3333333333333333333**

_Hate it? Love it? Let me know please!_

_The next chapter will be Miz/Swagger to the song Rose Colored Glasses._


	4. Rose Colored Glasses

_~Okay, we have one more chapter to go and I sort of enjoyed writing tis one a lot because I love Miz/Swagger and this just wrote its self. I thank Emono for making me love this pairing, her fics are awesome, you should check them out. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please review!~_

_**Song – Rose Colored Glasses by Kelly Rowland**_

_**Pairing – The Miz/ Jack Swagger**_

_**Warnings – SLASH + Cursing**_

**Everybody's sayin that we should get back together,  
And everybody's sayin that we're meant to be together.  
Everybody's sayin how the love was so damn perfect,  
And I ain't never seen a bit of it, don't think it's worth it. **

Mike growled and rolled his eyes as he stormed away from Randy Orton. The fucker had the audacity to tell HIM that he and Jake should get back together. Orton didn't know what Jake had put him through; he had trusted Jake and even fucking loved him. All for what? For him to leave and go to Smack Down and leave him here alone. Fuck Jake.

Everyone thinks we were so damn perfect, just meant to be. Well tell him that, he's the one who left, who walked out on me. I did nothing to him, I stayed faithful, I was his lover but I won't have him just leave me like that and be over here alone every night while he is out doing only God knows what. Yeah, I ended it. He was leaving anyways.

**'Cos they ain't been through the things that you put me through,  
And they ain't seen all the things that I seen in you  
And they ain't never cried the tears you made me cry,  
So they can't be the judge 'cos... **

Mike was still pissed even as he finally opened the door to his hotel room to find a bouquet of roses on his bed. As always they were from Jake but Mike refused to give in and have him back. He left….He left Monday night Raw, he left his friends over here, and he left Mike. Mike would not give in. He had cried for Jake, he had loved Jake, he had been loved by Jake but it was over the moment Jake decided to go to Smack Down for that damn title.

They don't have the right to judge, they don't know what it was like coming home after Jake had left and being all alone. They don't know how many damn tears I have cried for him, because of him. I can't believe I thought he would love me… He went over to Smack down, I guess he found someone he wanted more. Smack Down does have a nice little stock over there, good looking men and women but Mike had been naïve enough to think that Jake wanted him and no one else…..

**They don't know, what I know  
They never seen that part of you,  
They know the lies, I know the truth.  
They say stay, I say go  
They never seen our scars before,  
They think our love is beautiful. **

Jake sighed as he lay in his bed. It was cold without Mike. You see Mike had been wrong when he though Jake had left for another superstar, he had gone for a title shot. He still loved Mike; he hadn't just up and left him. He was not the one who ended the relationship, Mike was and now Jake needed to get him back. Jake had tried to be without Mike for a bit but he didn't like it. He loved the smaller blue eyed brunette who was so confident and cocky yet so adorkable and insecure.

**'Cos everything is beautiful when you're lookin through  
Rose colored glasses.  
Everything seems amazin when you see the view in  
Rose colored glasses.  
Take 'em off. **

He had been sending flowers, notes, just little things to get Mike to think of him and miss him and he hoped that it would work but it wasn't. He needed a new plan…..Even though it has been so fucking long he still missed Mike and people were still trying to get them back together. It has been a year or so now actually…..

Jake decided that this Monday he would corner Mike and make him listen while he talked. He and Mike would both be on Raw Monday because it was Old School night and they both had a match…Well he did, Mike was going to have his rookie Alex Riley wrestle for him but one way or the other Mike would be there.

**Everybody's thinkin I was just too scared to love you  
Got 'em all believin that I folded under pressure  
It's crazy how I gave my best,  
I tried so hard to love you,  
I can't believe that all this time, my pain just bought you pleasure but, **

Alex stared at his mentor and friend with worried brown eyes. Mike had been eerily quiet all evening. Tomorrow was Old School night and Jake Hager would be there. Alex hadn't been around when they were together but he heard people talking. They always said how good the two were together and how they hated that they were broken up.

Alex chewed his lip; he knew that had to be what was bothering his friend. He didn't want to stick his nose where it didn't belong but he had to wonder about it.

**They ain't been through the things that you put me through and  
They ain't seen all the things that I seen in you and  
They ain't never cried the tears you made me cry,  
So they can't be the judge 'cos... **

"Hey Mike?" Alex couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

"What?" Mike looked over to him, his blue eyes clouded with depressing thoughts and angry tears that threatened to fall at just the thought of tonight.

"What happened with you and that Jake guy?" It was an easy question but it was oh, so complicated.

Mike was silent for a long while before answering softly. "I fell in love with him….He said he loved me...Got a title shot and presto, he is gone on to Smack Down and any one of the men or women on the roster that happened to catch his eye while he was signing himself over."

Alex stared; he had never seen his pro look so vulnerable and lost….so heartbroken and upset.

He already despised Jake Hager.

**They don't know, what I know  
They never seen that part of you,  
They know the lies, I know the truth.**

Jake sighed as Randy plopped down on the bench beside him. He turned his head and raised a brow. Randy frowned and shook his head.

"Im sorry man but he won't even listen when I try to talk about you. " He sighed sympathetically to his friend.

Jake drug a shovel sized hand across his face. "God, he ith going to throw a fit if I corner him…."

Randy clicked his tongue. "Well that's the only way he will stay long enough for you to talk so hell, why not? He'll pitch a fit anyways."

Jake smiled fondly, Mike was hardheaded as hell and he loved every minute of it….Most of the time.

**They say stay (they say stay), I say go (I say go)  
They never seen our scars before,  
They think our love is beautiful. **

The show started and Mike had been doing a good job of avoiding Jake, he went out and he talked shit, he substituted Alex for him to wrestle Cena, then he went back stage and stayed as far away from Jake's dressing room as possible. Jake lost his match against Daniel like he was scripted to and around that time Mike was so hopeful that he wouldn't meet his exlover. That is until he and Alex had been going to John's locker room and guess who caught Mike's arm. Jake had been standing in a darker corner and as they walked by and he grabbed Mike.

**'Cos everything is beautiful when you're lookin through  
Rose colored glasses.  
Everything seems amazin when you see the view in  
Rose colored glasses.  
Take 'em off. **

Alex immediately demanded he let go of Mike and even threatened to beat him up. It would have been easy for Jake; he was a good bit larger that Alex but Mike surprisingly stopped it.

"Alex, this is a talk that has been coming….I need to get it over with so please just go to John's and wait for me…."

Alex sighed and narrowed his eyes at Jake before storming off to Morrison's locker room.

**Hey (take 'em off)  
No (take 'em off)  
Yeah (echo x4)  
Take 'em off, take 'em off!  
Take 'em off (ohhhohhhohhh)  
Take 'em off, off, off  
'Cosss... **

"Well….here we are…What do you want? Wanna introduce me to your new fuck toy Jakey?" Mike asked harshly.

Jake sighed and reached out to touch Mike but his hand was roughly slapped away. "Mikey, c'mon pleathe. I didn't leave you…..I needed that belt, it didn't mean we were over. You ended uth."

Mike growled and shoved Jake. "You went to Smack Down damnit! We would never see each other! You promised!" Angry tears were already making their way down his pink cheeks.

Jake had kept his footing, he was a big man, Mike couldn't push hard enough to make him stumble and they both knew it. Jake reached out again only to have it touch rejected once more.

"Don't fucking touch me! God knows where your hands have been!" Mike hissed as he backed away.

Jake clenched his jaw and quickly reached out, pulling the smaller man to his chest and pressing him there. Mike couldn't get lose, Jake had him in a vice like grip so all he could do was yell and cry, demanding to be let go but the demands fell on deaf ears.

**They don't know, what I know (what I know)  
They never seen that part of you,  
They say stay (they say stay), I say go (now I say go)  
They never seen our scars before,  
They think our love (so beautiful) is beautiful. **

"Mikey….." A sigh. "Pleathe, I don't like thith, I love you…." Jake hoped the words would sooth the older man but no, all they did was further piss him off.

"No! I love you too, do you know how hard it was for me to let myself love you and have it thrown back in my face Jacob? What did I ever do to you! Damn!" He wailed as the angry tears fell faster, his bottom lip trembled as a sob shook his form.

Jake kissed the top of Mike's head. "Lithen to me, I love you and just becauthe I'm on Thmack Down now doeth not mean we have to be over Mikey…I need you…"

Mike continued to struggle but soon he was tried out and just let himself lean against Jake's broad chest. "We won't ever see each other." He mumbled weakly.

A smile danced on Jake's lips. "We'll make time, hell I'll drive a whole day just to thee you for an hour if itth ath bad ath you thay…..But I thill need you back Mikey."

Mike wanted to stay mad, he wanted to hate Jake but he couldn't, he could pretend but he was only fooling himself. "Why do you need me so much? Why do you want me? You're on Smack Down, they have good people over there…."

"Yeah," Jake began. "But what they don't have ith a pair of piercing blue eyeth," He put Mike at arm's length and looked into those same piercing blue eyes that lived in his dreams. "They don't have brown hair that I like to ruffle," He carded a hand through Mike brunette locks. "They don't have luthcious pink lipth." He kissed Mike's cheek, not wanting to upset him by kissing his lips just yet. "They don't have you, and you're who I want."

Mike was put off by the loving words but only for a second. "That didn't answer my question. Why me?"

Jake let out a small chuckle before leaning down and whispering in Mike's ear. "Tho I can kith you anytime I want."

They shared a passionate kiss, the first of many to come.

**'Cos everything is beautiful when you're lookin through  
Rose colored glasses.  
Everything seems amazin when you see the view in  
Rose colored glasses.  
Take 'em off.**

****

_Love it? Hate it? Kinda Sorta? Lemme know! __**Review **__please! And yeah that line "So I can kiss you any time I want." Is from Sweet Home Alabama. 3_


	5. Love Me Tender

~~~_I am not dead! It just takes me forever to finish anything anymore. But anyways im trying really hard to get things going again. This is the last chapter of Shuffle Me Tender, excited right? Well you should be because in this one you get yummy SMUTTT! Of coarse it is Boy on Boy. Randy Orton and Miz. This is the night the Miz won the WWE Championship! I was so proud of him I cried! Hehehehe Anyways please enjoy!_

_Pairing - Randy Orton/Miz_

_Song - Love Me Tender - Elvis Presly_

_Words - 1,747_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON TO THE FIC!  
_

**Love me tender,**  
**Love me sweet,**  
**Never let me go.**  
**You have made my life complete,**  
**And I love you so.**

Mike had always doubted Randy's love for him. After hearing all the rumors in the locker room and hearing that...That hollow, empty sounding "I love you." He sometimes spits out. Mike hates it. He does not want Randy to tell him he loves him just because Mike said it. When Mike said it, it was real. Mike meant it, he was fucking in love with Randy Orton and he hated it. He was almost positive all he was to Randy was a good fuck, nothing more. But that changed when Mike was alerted that Randy had recommend him t be the one to take the title, Randy had asked Vince to let Mike have the WWE championship. So as he sat on his knees in the middle of that ring, trying to keep the tears at bay once he was handed HIS title...he felt for the first time ever; Randy loved him. It was not like him to want to give up his title but he did it for Mike. Once he got back stage he let out a few tears. His dream had come true, he was not a joke and Randy was the one to make it happen for him. Sure Mike had done all the work but he would not have gotten the title had it not been for Randy.

**Love me tender,**  
**Love me true,**  
**All my dreams fulfilled.**  
**For my darlin I love you,**  
**And I always will.**

Randy walked briskly through the hallway, his destination the private locker room of one Mike Mizanin. He knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for Mike. And of coarse, just like he thought, Mike knew that knock and as soon as the door opened he had a handful of Miz. He wore an amused grin as Mike showered his face in kisses and the sound of his lovers sweet mantra of thank you's. It really was amusing to him, Mike was always easily excited always so sweet but cocky at the same time. The man was amazing and even though he didn't show it, he knew the man was special.

"Mike, calm down." Randy laughed lightly as Mike pulled back and grinned at him.

"I cannot believe it! You and me! Im! Its! GAHHHH!" He kissed Randy again, passionately, lovingly. Randy stepped into the room with Mike still in his arms and kicked the door shut with his foot. It wasn't hard for him to carry Mike, it was fairly easy, he still sat him down on the couch though as he could breath.

He looked around the room to see all of Mike's things, his gear his spankies, his clothes...his belt. His gaze stayed on the belt for a moment. He thought he would be a bit upset about it but no, he saw the belt and couldn't help but smile. His Mikey had the belt, his Mikey's dream had come true and he was fucking proud for him, proud of him.

Mike caught his stare, his own grin forming. "Randy...Randy thank you so much baby..."

The larger man sat beside him and pulled him into his lap. "No need for that Mike, you deserved it." And he did, he really did after every thing he had been through to make it this far.

Mike kissed him softly, his legs on either side on Randy's hips. The viper was quick to wind his arms around Mike's waist and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and loving each other. Randy's tongue slowly traced Mike's bottom lip, practically begging for entrance which was quickly granted. The wet muscle explored Mike's mouth, leaving not one inch of the hot cavern untouched. Mike's low moans filled the room, his hips rolling against Randy's rubbing their erections together.

**Love me tender,**  
**Love me long,**  
**Take me to your heart.**  
**For it's there that I belong,**  
**And well never part.**

Clothes were slowly shed, dropping to lay on a pile in the floor. Finally they were both totally naked, still in that same position. Not much had changed with them, but now their kiss bruised lips nipped at each others skin, sucking and and gently biting. Their hips were still grinding together. Randy was ready, he had reached into his pants pocked and pulled out the small packet of lube before throwing the pants back down onto the floor. He lubed up two fingers and slipped his hand underneath Mike, letting the fingers trace the small red pucker. He found it fun, teasing Mike. He loved the way Mike groaned and pressed down against the

He let one well lubed digit slide into the tight heat that was his lover. Mike hissed at the momentary discomfort but soon he was over it, moaning again as the finger massaged his walls. Mike pushed back against the intruding digit. Randy loved this, he enjoyed hearing Mike, loved the way he pushed back, wanting more. But the best was yet to come, Randy knew this and the throbbing in his member told him it would come soon. The second finger was added, this time it stung a bit but Mike was used to it. He had become used to the stinging pain that he always felt when Randy made love to him...fucked him. According to the mood Randy was in made the difference.

Mike pushed back into the thrusting digits rocking back and forth, already giving off loud moaning and groans, his cock dripping as he was thoroughly fingered. He knew he would need all the prep Randy would give him for what he was about to take. Randy never gave him alot of prep, he preferred Mike to be tight, the tighter the better. The fingers were removed, earning a small whine from Mike before he aligned himself with the tiny ed pucker, giving no warning before roughly snapping his hips, pushing himself deep into Mike's scorching hot passage.

**Love me tender,**  
**Love me dear,**  
**Tell me you are mine.**  
**Ill be yours through all the years,**  
**Till the end of time.**

Mike cried out in pained bliss as Randy licked his lips, loving how Mike's walls constricted around him, choking him. Randy gave only a moment or two for Mike to get used to the feeling of being filled so perfectly before drawling out, leaving only the tip of his erecting inside before thrusting back in, setting a hard, deep, bruising pace. His hands tightly holding Mike's hips, leaving whelps and moon shaped cuts on his perfect hips. Mike didn't give a fuck though, it made it all the more pleasurable to him. He had been with Randy so long that the pain was a turn on and it really was. The pain and pleasure mixed together...Randy was a fucking sex GOD!

Their sweaty skin slapped together, their slick bodies sliding with the other, it was perfect. Some might call it brutal and rough but this was Randy simply getting carried away in Mike. Meaning Mike didn't mind one bit, he wanted Randy to enjoy this like him and if the only was he could was by being rough then s be it, Mike could not care less about the bruises Randy left on him, all he could feel was Randy in him, sliding in and out, striking, stabbing his prostate with every other thrust. With ever buck of Randy's hips he was brought closer and closer to the edge. Mike sometimes did wish they would make love but he was content with the rough fucking for right now. He gave one last long cry of his lovers name a he gave with a startled gasp as his come coated his well toned stomach and the couch.

Randy took a bit longer, riding our his organism, his load shooting deep inside the smaller man. He stayed inside Mike for a few more minutes as he caught his breath. He pulled out with a wet 'ploop' , leaning back on the couch, a sly smirk on his lips. Losing his title was so fucking worth the celebration sex with his Mikey. Speaking of his Mikey the man was staring at him. Randy let his eyes meet the begging one of his lover, he immediately knew what he wanted. Randy rolled his eyes before opening his arms, a soft smile on his lips as the brunette jumped into his arms, cuddling to his still heaving chest.

These moments were tender, the ones that really showed they were not just about sex. Randy loved the man even though he hardly ever showed it. Sure they had to get cleaned up and go home but for the moment, Randy didnt mind taking a small nap with his lover, besides...Mike was already snoring softly.

**(when at last my dreams come true**  
**Darling this I know**  
**Happiness will follow you**  
**Everywhere you go).**

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
**

**Love It? Hate it? Kinda Sorta? Lemme know! _REVIEW!_**


End file.
